


Prezioso conforto

by chocoCate



Series: mutanti!AU [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, mutanti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli oggetti più preziosi di Alfred e Matthew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prezioso conforto

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt pelle (prima missione, terza settimana) del COWT3 di maridichallenge

Prima di partire per un nuovo scontro, ognuno aveva un proprio rito segreto. In battaglia, diceva Gilbert, non conta l’abilità, ma la fortuna. Sebbene Alfred non fosse d’accordo, anche lui aveva sviluppato una abitudine particolare per distendere i nervi.

Gilbert stringeva la sua collana talmente forte che i segni del ciondolo rimanevano impressi sulle sue mani fino al giorno dopo.

Ivan lavava la sua sciarpa e se la rimetteva al collo con la massima cura, coprendola poi con l’uniforme.

Berwald e Tino, prima di affidare Hanatamago ad una persona fidata, ricoprivano il cagnolino di coccole.

Alfred e Matthew stringevano a sé le cose più preziose che avevano, i loro primi oggetti di valore. L’occasione in cui li avevano ricevuti era calzante, la festa per il loro passaggio all’esercito.

Alfred ricorda ancora quella festa. Se la loro promozione a soldati era stata ufficializzata da un semplice saluto di chi li aveva addestrati - pochi fortunati ricevevano persino una pacca sulla spalla -, nell’appartamento di Tino e Berwald era stata organizzata un mastodontico party. Tino, che non era stato molto contento dalle decisione presa dai suoi ragazzi, aveva ormai accettato la cosa e aveva deciso che i suoi ragazzi meritavano qualcosa.

Erano stati invitati tutti, dai semplici conoscenti come Antonio e Lovino, i ragazzi della porta accanto, agli amici più cari come Kiku. Nell’appartamento quasi non si poteva respirare ed erano pigiati come sardine. L’atmosfera era stata calda ed accogliente. Alfred non ricordava di essersi mai divertito così tanto: era stato veramente l’uomo del giorno, mentre Matthew, che non amava particolarmente le folle, si era allontanato grazie alla sua invisibilità e non si era più fatto vivo. A festa conclusa, Matthew aveva confessato di aver incontrato la sorella maggiore di Ivan, Katyusha, e di essere rimasto a parlare con lei.

Inutile dire che si era subito pentito di aver vuotato il sacco.

“Non ti dirò mai più niente!” aveva esclamato, allontanandosi da Alfred, il quale non era riuscito a trattenere una risata. Davvero, ammiccare a Matthew ogni volta che si parlava di Katyusha per vederlo arrossire? Ne valeva la pena.

E quando si stavano per ritirare, con i sorrisi ancora stampati sul volto, una piacevole sensazione calda e la voglia di ridere ancora, Tino li aveva chiamati a sé, con un sorriso dolceamaro sulle labbra. Berwald, accanto a lui, sembrava spaventoso come sempre, ma i ragazzi, guardando nei suoi occhi, avevano subito notato quanto orgoglio l’uomo provasse per loro.

“Mi ricordo quando vi hanno affidati a noi proprio come se fosse ieri, piccoli e spaventati,” aveva iniziato a dire Tino.

Matthew e Alfred, ricordando il momento, erano arrossiti, imbarazzati. “Dobbiamo proprio parlarne?”

Tino aveva riso, divertito. “No, suppongo di no. Ora siete grandi, vero? Siete nell’esercito, pronti a ritrovare Arthur. Oh, Berwald, ricordi quella volta in cui Alfred litigò con Ivan per il fatto della scarpa?”

Berwald aveva tentato di sorridere, ma il risultato avrebbe spaventato chiunque. La sua piccola famiglia però aveva compreso. Alfred invece aveva arrossito ancora di più.

“Comunque, io e Ber abbiamo pensato che non avete ancora niente di veramente vostro, e abbiamo pensato che, magari vi piacerebbe qualcosa…”

Senza nemmeno farselo dire, Berwald aveva subito messo nelle mani dei ragazzi i loro regali. E che regali che erano! Alfred aveva solo visto momentaneamente l’orsetto di Matthew prima di essere lasciato senza parole dalla stupenda giacca di pelle che adesso possedeva.

La pelle era liscia, un po’ dura perché non ancora usata. Alfred, in rigoroso silenzio, l’aveva accarezzata ripetutamente, ammirandone ogni caratteristica, prima di guardare i suoi genitori adottivi negli occhi, commosso.

“È bellissima!”

 

Alfred sapeva che, come lui, nemmeno Matthew si staccava da Kumacoso, come lui non riusciva a lasciare la sua giacca. Era diventata un simbolo, dell’amore di Tino e Berwald, di tutti i loro amici, dell’amore di Arthur che li aveva fatti giungere fino al rifugio, fino ai sedici anni. Mettersi la giacca, toccare la pelle ora morbida era come abbracciare ed essere abbracciati.

Così, prima di una battaglia, Alfred la ripuliva con cura e la teneva addosso fino all’ultimo momento. I suoi cari, la giacca di pelle gli ricordava, erano sempre con lui.


End file.
